Kitsune's Earl
by Wynter Michaelis
Summary: Naruto,project SN-383,was made only for Earl Sasuke Uchiha.Unlike the Earl,Naruto is always critizied about how he isnt a real human,how his ears give it away all the time and how he will never be a shinobi.He ends up burnt in an ally. Yaoi


**~So, this is my first story on FanFiction! Well, first that I haven't helped someone with.**

**Azrielle- Hey!**

**Me- You know I helped you with the Demon's Neko**

**Azrielle- not that much… you helped more on Without Love**

**Me- True, that I did.**

**Azrielle goes off to emo corner**

**Me- Anyways, before I was interrupted, here is the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor any Kuroshitsuji mentions in this story I make no money off of this either so no haters please**

**Azrielle- get over it**

**Me tackles Azrielle and hits with the keyboard- here is the story! ~**

The blonde looked up at the man, his fox like ears flattening against his head in fear. He tried to back away but only served to pin himself between the man and the alley wall, "What are you going to do to me...?" He finally managed to get out.

The other man chuckled and pulled on one of the flattened back ears, earning him a sharp cry of pain from the blonde, "I am going to have my way with you to get back at that uchiha bastard. He always gets the best things, even some lab made brat like you." The blonde winced at the words. Most people never said anything to him about it. He didn't have real parents, the only way he knew them was from the files over the sperm and egg donation and the uchihas had gotten to pick which of the donors last names they liked better for him.

He could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes as the man forced his knee between his legs and bit the blonde's neck, none to gently. He cried out in pain as he felt blood begin to pour from the wound. He stared at it in shock; he had never been seriously injured like this before, since he didn't have normal blood. His blood was orange, a neon orange to be exact. The man smirked at him, "I like that blood of yours... i think that i will carve my name into that pretty tan skin of yours. Maybe even shave your head of that pretty blonde hair before tossing your dead body back onto the steps of the Earl Sasuke Uchiha... kind of like how i killed his entire family when he was seven. Yeah, i like that idea better. I will brand my name in a place only he would see and then put you on his doorstep barely clinging to life."

The blonde looked up at him, the tears now streaming down his face, " Just who are you? Why did you kill the nice doctors? They didn't do anything to you!"

The man leaned back away from the neck he had almost latched onto again and smiled, "I am Itachi Uchiha. My brother has taken kindly to you and I want him to suffer under the Uchiha name that he holds so dearly. If he cared so much for you then do you really think that he would attach your dead mothers name onto you instead of the Uchiha? You are just his pet until he gets tired then you will be thrown away like all the others. Until that day," pulls a branding iron out of his back pocket, along with duct tape and a propane torch. He smirks, "For now, you will just have to deal with this memory burned into your skin. Now take it like the slut you are, Naruto...Uzumaki!" With that he covered Narutos mouth with the duct tape and then bound his wrist together with it.

He pulled down Narutos bright orange pants and revealed the tan skin of his thigh to the world. He lit the torch and started heating the brand. As it got hotter the letters on it started to form. Naruto let confusion surpass the fear as he realized that instead of Itachis name, it was Sasukes. Itachi saw the unasked question and smirked, "When he ditches you, no one else will take you knowing that you had been touched by one of the cursed uchihas. Do you understand my intentions now, Naruto?" Narutos eyes widened. He did understand. It meant that if sasuke didn't want him then no one else would take him. As the realization dawned on his face itachi shoved the branding iron onto the revealed thigh with a smile. Naruto cried out in pain, more pain than he had ever been in. Itachi almost felt sorry for him but pushed it aside.

When the brand was removed the name sasuke was pure white before slowly turning red and standing out against the bright red of irritated skin around the wound. Itachi folded up naruto's pants and glared at him, "you better get going. The sun will rise shortly and i don't think that you want the other villagers to see you like this. Good luck getting home, don't" itachi brings his foot down on Naruto's leg, breaking the bone there, "break a leg." Itachi laughed as he walked away,

Naruto, being the fighter like always, tried to stand but just fell. His broken leg couldn't support his weight and the brand on his other just hurt so much it almost caused him to vomit. He could feel his eyes closing, now passing out from the pain, but as they closed he saw a figure appear before him. It was tall and he could see the outline of spiky hair, his eyes closed but he heard something, like a whisper, "Naruto?"

Voices broke into his subconscious. He couldn't make them out but he heard his name. His eyes shot open as the nights events went through his mind.

"I can't do any more for him. I fixed his leg and cleaned up the burn but i can't give him blood transfusions because he is specially made and you know that!" That was the voice of the queen. Why was she outside his room? He looked at the door and saw her standing there. Her blonde hair was pulled back into pigtails and she was arguing with a tall white haired man. His hair was spiky though, like the person who found him. He finally noticed a weight on his right arm. He turned to look at it and saw the dark raven hair that framed a female face, the dark lashes brushing the top of his cheeks. That was sasuke. He knew that the man loved him but was now fully pissed off at him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE TEME! YOU HAVE PAPERWORK THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!" That startled sasuke awake and caused the queen to turn in surprise. Sasuke fell off the chair and onto the floor in surprise, "Naruto? You're awake?" Sasuke hugged him; he could tell just from his voice that he had been worried.

"Of course i am. I don't go down that easy!" Naruto said hugging sasuke back.

The queen walked up to him, naruto awkwardly bowed, "Tsunade sama."

"Naruto, we need you to tell us who did this to you. And why he thought it smart to brand sasukes name into your leg." Tsunade said crossing her arms under her quite large bust.

Naruto looked up at her then at sasuke. Before they knew it he was lying back on the pillows crying. Naruto wasn't one to cry in front of other people, "It was Itachi Uchiha. He did it because he said that sasuke would ditch me just like all the others then i wouldn't be able to move on, as if that would happen, because people would be terrified to get the Uchiha curse or something like that."

Sasuke growled at the name, "I won't ditch you Naruto and you know it. Itachi is just trying to get under our skin."

Tsunade looked from one to the other, "Okay, none of this now. Anyways, I would like you guys to meet Jiraiya. I have hired him as a bodyguard but it seems that you guys need him more than I do. Good luck with that since he is a huge pervert. Anyways, Naruto will be in the hospital for a few days until he can return home on crutches."

Naruto glared at that, "I will be fine by tomorrow. Trust me on that. The doctors," Pause and look at the ground, "said that I heal a lot quicker than most people do. It is mostly because they used some DNA that they found from the Kyuubi when they made me. In truth, I have three parents but only one I actually see. Well, not really, its more like he talks to me through my mind. Also, he is the one who allows me to heal a lot quicker than anyone else."

Tsunade nodded, "Fine, we will see about that. Jiraiya will stay with you tonight but Sasuke, you need to return to work. I know you want to stay here but you really need to go."

Naruto looks at him, "Yeah, you need to get going Sasuke, I will be fine here."

Sasuke looked at him then at the body guard, Jiraiya, his eyes narrowed, "You better not try anything with him or I will make sure that even the thought of touching anyone is revolting."

Jiraiya sighed, "I ain't into his types anyways, I am more of a...womanizer, if you know what I mean." He wrapped his arms around Tsunade.

She turned around and punched him, sending him back into the wall, "Naruto will be safe with him. There aren't many people who can beat him in a fight."

Sasuke nodded, "I guess, I will see you later Naruto..."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke leaned down and kissed his forehead before walking out. Naruto wouldn't admit it to Sasuke but, since the attack, he hasn't been able to look him in the eyes... Is this what they called...fear? Was Naruto afraid of Sasuke? No, he was more afraid of Itachi then Sasuke. Yet, would Sasuke really do what Itachi had said? Would he ditch Naruto after he was done having fun with him or would they even get that far before they did that?

Jiraiya sat down in Sasuke's vacated seat, "How can you stand that guy?"

Naruto shrugs, he wasn't one to lie, "Sometimes I can't stand the jackass but there are times that make those times worth it."

Jiraiya nodded and leaned back, "I understand that. It's the same with Tsunade. She may be Queen but she does have a soft spot, and if it is for anyone, it is for you and me. I know that she acts like she hates me but you know, if I died she would be the first to cry for me."

Naruto nodded, he understood that well. He looked out the window, it was a sunny day and he could see the villagers walking around all happy-go-lucky as if nothing horrible had happened last night. He was getting pissed and, well, before he knew it there were two tails waving back and forth from under the blankets.

Jiraiya looked up at him, "How the hell did you do that?" He stepped forward and touched one of the tails just as the other started to disappear.

Naruto shrugged, he didn't know how he did it, "It just happens when I get angry. Sometimes, it happens when I really want something."

Jiraiya nodded and looked out at the village like Naruto had just been. He catches a glimpse of Ichiraku from the corner of his eye and smiles, "I got an idea. Here," picks Naruto up and puts him on some crutches before opening the window. When the window is opened he grabs Naruto and jumps down. When they hit the ground he puts the crutches under Naruto again and they walk off, "How do you feel about ramen?"

Naruto's eyes light up, "Ramen? Really, we are going to go out for ramen?" Jiraiya just smirked and muffled a laugh.

They arrived at Ichiraku and walked in. A few people looked up and smiled at Jiraiya but the smiles disappeared when they saw Naruto. They quickly ran out of the shop. Ichiraku saw Naruto and smiled, "How is my best customer? What happened to you? Get into another fight with Sakura?" He laughed.

Naruto shook his head, "No, just another hate crime thing. I haven't seen Sakura in a while anyways."

Old Man Ichiraku smirked then turned and started on the ramen. Jiraiya and Naruto were their best customers anyway so he knew what they wanted. He set the bowls down a little while later, "One large Pork ramen and one extra-large chicken ramen. This is on the house for you Naruto but Jiraiya, you have to pay."

Jiraiya nodded, he could never get a free bowl of ramen from the guy. As they started to dig in, they heard the sound of running footsteps coming from two different directions, "Jiraiya! Where is my Patient?"

Jiraiya looked up terrified, "Crap…Tsunade's pissed."

Old Man looked at Jiraiya, "How did you piss off the Queen?"

The other set of footsteps ended up running right into the shop and flipping the plastic flaps of the sign out of their face. Standing there was a fully pissed off pink haired girl, "Naruto!"

Naruto gulped, "S-sakura…" Sakura stepped forward and grabbed the front of his shirt which causes Jiraiya to jump up and pull her arm behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Sakura shouted. Tsunade walked in and saw the scene taking it wrong.

"Yes, Jiraiya, just what are you doing to my assistant?" Tsunade grabbed Jiraiyas ear which caused him to release the girl and be pulled backwards, "Why did you take Naruto out of the hospital before he was ready? I told you that it would take a few days!"

"But I gave him crutches!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Tsunade, I'm fine, really." He stood up and didn't even wince at his broken leg but he grasped the brand, which was in a really awkward place which caused Sakura to get pissed and punch him in the gut.

"Don't do that in front of a lady!" Sakura shouted.

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, he was wounded on his thigh. It's not that he was trying to be inappropriate, it was just hurting him, which brings me back to my previous statement! Jiraiya what the hell were you thinking?"

Jiraiya sighed, "The kid just seemed depressed and you know I knew his parents. I couldn't let him stay depressed, it just isn't in me."

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, once you finish with the ramen get back to Sasuke's house. I have a mission for you all anyways. It seems that some shinobi have been trafficking drugs and I will not allow that. Here, actually, take this with you. It has the mission specks in it."

Jiraiya nodded and picked Naruto up off the floor, "Right, I will get us over there."

Naruto and Jiraiya left but Tsunade sighed, "I can't stand that man."

Sakura looked at her, "Yeah, I can understand that."

**so, what do you think of it? I don't know what will know about it quite yet but I think that I might continue it. Maybe, Maybe not.**


End file.
